dethicsw4afandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Jayne Diaz
Chelsea Jayne D. Diaz (born on July 4, 1996) is a Filipino student, a photographer, dancer, writer, fashion and an art enthusiast. She is known as part of Salindayaw Dance Company ( The official dance troupe in De La Salle Lipa) and the current Assistant Secretary of the organization. Early Life Chelsea Diaz was born on the 4th day of July, 1996 in Bauan Batangas, daughter of Janette and Elmer Diaz and the elder sister of Jedd Diaz. She finished Elementary at Sta. Teresa College and High School at Canossa Academy. Following that, she took up Bachelor of Arts in Multimedia Arts in De La Salle Lipa whereas she learned on different fields and areas of multimedia. She has been a student, student leader and student performer on her college years. She competed on a poster making contest and Y’ers Got Talent contest in Baguio City last December 2014 and won 2nd place in the Y’ers Got Talent Contest along with her colleagues who represented the school in different contests as well. She also got short-listed in PLDT Photo Contest last 2014. She competed on different poster making contests in school. She participated on different Community Involvements like Mural Painting. She also participated on Leadership Training Seminar. She is open to accept jobs as an event photographer/videographer, lay-out artist, article writer and graphic artist. All About Her She finds her forte in photography, article writing/blogging, pencil drawing, film making and still working on graphic designing and painting. She is the girl who never stops discovering and learning different things and her area of specifications. She wanted to do more than what she thinks she can do. As an artist, she wanted to pursue on developing her skills and having be heard to tell different stories through an artwork or a masterpiece. She has this mentality that “you should do what you love, and love what you do”. She is a girl who loves to read books, watch chick flicks movies, play guitar, dance, take pictures, and write every thoughts she have in mind. She is known to eat ice cream when sad. She is a certified overthinker and wants everything to fall into its rightful place. She is a girl who always aimed to be different and unique from the others. She is the girl who would always be in love with the sound of the sea, the view of the sunset, the moon and the stars. She sees her future as a film maker who would travel to different places and write a story about each place she would visit. She also sees herself putting up a production group for events like weddings, debut and etc. She is also looking forward to write her own book someday and wished to inspire all other teenagers to never stop believing in their own capabilities of reaching their goals and dreams for their future life. All these dreams are so wonderful to see, but on the process on making them all come true, she set here mind to take them one by one like what she used to do in making an artwork. All things should be taken all in one step at a time. As for now, she is using every chances she have to learn new things that she can use as her stepping stone in reaching her goals. She uses her weakness as a challenge for her to strive more and do more than to let it be a hindrance for her to be the successful woman she planned to be. For her “Do not let an idea stays as an idea, make it happen”. Full Name : Chelsea Jayne D.Diaz Date of Birth : July 4, 1996 Forte : Photography, Free Hand Drawing, Journal Writing Residence : Lipa City Occupation : Student FreeLance Artist